


Swallow

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: Leia readied her hand to knock on the door, even though she could just as easily enter her security and barge in unannounced, when she heard something… interesting.“Oh my god, Finn, just open your mouth and swallow it.”Her hand froze where it was reared back to knock.“I’m not swallowing that, I’ll choke on it!”





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Set a while post-Starkiller

Leia Organa was, in no exaggeration, one of the busiest people in the galaxies.

It seemed like when she wasn’t trying to deal with the seemingly infinite tyrants that were hell-bent on destroying life as they knew it, she was dealing with one social issue or another.

But just because she was busy didn’t mean that she couldn’t make time to praise those that deserved recognition for their hard work. She didn’t become a loved and revered ruler by treating her people like statistics.

It was how she found herself on her way to Poe Dameron’s bunk. It was once a private room, but following the destruction of Starkiller and the momentary lull in the universe that followed, the renowned pilot had demanded that Finn share with him rather than be assigned to a stranger’s room. It was a curious action for the pilot to take, especially given how in the past he was rather adamant about how much he loved his own space, but Leia wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She readied her hand to knock on the door, even though she could just as easily enter her security and barge in unannounced, when she heard something… interesting. 

“Oh my god, Finn, just open your mouth and swallow it.”

Her hand froze where it was reared back to knock and her eyes widened comically.

“I’m not swallowing that, I’ll choke on it!”

Some part of Leia was screaming at her to run far, far away from the door, forget what she’d heard here and not look back. Another part of her, the part which had helped her outsmart every adversary she’d faced, was far too curious to back away now.

“Finn. You trusted me enough to defy the First Order, you trusted me enough to risk your life for me, hell, and you trusted me enough to give you a name.” Poe sounded like he was getting frustrated. “So just trust me when I tell you that you’ll love it.”

Leia felt scandalised by the thought that he was manipulating Finn. Surely she was hearing wrongly? The temptation to barge into the room was growing by the second.

“Now come on, open up wide.”

Leia could just barely hear a kind of wet squelchy sound that made her skin flush.

“That’s it, Finn. See?” the wet sound happened again and Leia found herself wanting, no, needing to confirm her suspicions. Her hand hovered over the security pad even as she kept listening intently.

“Oh—” Finn’s voice sounded muffled, like he was speaking with his mouth full, “Why is it spicy, Poe?”

Spicy?! Leia’s hand slammed onto the security pad before she could hesitate another moment and the door opened to reveal—

Poe, Finn, their bunks, a table, and… a bucket of huge slugs. Slugs which Finn was hesitantly eating at Poe’s encouragement. Slugs that made squelchy noises as Finn chewed. Slugs.

“General!” Poe started, standing to attention immediately.

“Gen—ack!” Finn did the same, but he spluttered around his mouthful of slug, which earned an amused look from Poe.

Leia was standing awkwardly in the doorway, gaping at the pair with horror written across her face. Why did she need to come see them again? Everything had kind of blanked the moment she heard Poe telling Finn to ‘swallow it’.

“Can we help you in some way?” Poe asked. He sounded almost worried, and Leia realised it must have been because of her scandalised expression.

She softened her gaze but still found herself looking a bit incredulous at the whole situation, “Sorry, I just thought I’d pop by and thank you both for your hard work for the Resistance. Keep up the, uh, good work.” And with that she unceremoniously bolted from the room and left the two to eat their… slugs in peace.

 

“I wonder what that was about,” Finn commented casually as he finally managed to swallow down the slug which was spicier than any slug had a damn right to be.

“Me too,” Poe shrugged and Finn grinned as Poe grabbed another of the oversized slugs and shoved it between Finn’s lips. “I’m just glad she didn’t barge in like that half an hour ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened cause I restumbled upon this ship and realised I'd never written a work for them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
